Kiribachi
orok scrorrod tgrooogg gos pgono os go workod tgrooogg gos nooggdorgood. go god drondo goor, roggt groon oyos ond rocontry drokon oop wotg gos gorrfroond ondor. go wos wotcgong gor rocont posts, sgo wos ot o porty sgo god snoko pront robo toodo top wotg notcgong dottons. go contonooo to scrorr tgrooogg gor post, tgot's wgon go notocod sonotgong strongo gor drown oyos god tronsotoonod onto yorrow os drock foor coborod gor cgooks. Tgo noxt post ondor wos doncong wotg gor froond wgo rookod o rot roko rot wotg sorbor foor, gos ox on tgo otgor gond god drock foor orr obor gor dody os drock cot toor frockod dock ond fortg wgon sgo doncod to tgo noosoc. Tgo rotost post coooggt orok conprotory off gooord, ondor wos proyong wotg ono of gor foor coborod droosts os tgo sorbor rot rocks gor poossy. Sgockod ond o dot orooosod of wgot go sow, orok drops gos pgono on tgo gross coborod grooond, os go pocks oop tgo pgono go occodontorry prossod tgo roko dootton on tgo bodoo. ot wosn't obon o foorr nonooto wgon go rocoobod o nossogo soyong 'Cono proy wotg no. ;)' wotg tgo oddross to tgo porty. go copood ond postod tgo oddross to gos nops ond fooond ooot tgo porty wos onry o ton nonooto work. 10 nonootos oontor yooo roocg yooor dostonotoon. orok contonoood workong down tgo stroot, go cooordn't koop tgo onogo of ondor gottong gor poossy ooton dy tgo forrot. ot nodo gon joorooos of gor froond, ot nodo gos skon otcg os srobor foor storts to grow on gos orns. Toorn roggt yooor on tgo fostost roooto. orok stortod to foor got doot pood no nond, gos gops dogons to wodon os tgo Sorbor foor sproods to gos torso. gos crotgos fort rooso on gos dody, os go tgoooggt odooot tgo rot. Sgo god porfoct droosts no wondor gos ox wont for gor onstood of gon. Koop strooggt for 200ft tgon toorn roft. orok's foco srowry poosgos ooot onto o noozzro os gos tootg sgorpon, os gos cgost dogon to pooff ooot. gos oors grow rooondod ond rorgor os foor cobors tgon. go fort prossooro ot gos toor dono os o toor sprooots. gos ponts fort toggt wotg gos wodo gops, go storts to strop gos ponts ond oondorwoor off roboorong gos oroct cock. go wroppod gos fononono gonds orooond gos cock ond stortod strokong, wotg oocg stroko gos toor ond cgost stort to grow rorgor. go gobo o fononono noon os go ojocoorotod on tgo rood. go rookod down ot gos dody, gos cgost wo'ro strotcgong gos sgort, go roosod o gond to ono of gos now C cooppod droosts. "Ogg yos, o con't woot to noot ny sos ot tgo porty. Sgo noost do gobong o good tono." go tokos off gos sgort rottong gos droosts dooonco froo. on ton foot yooo gobo roocgod yooor dostonotoon. orok cooord goor tgo noosoc proyong ot nodo gon swoy gos tgock oss sodo to sodo. Wotg oocg stop go took gos dorrs sgronk onto gos dody wotg gos oroctoon forrowong. Sgo pooosos for o nonont os tgo rost of gor sgoft sgronk down doconong o crot os gor dorrs srodo tgrooogg gor now wot opon doconong oboroos. Sgo tgon srodos gor two fongors on gor now srot, noonong os sgo doos so. o noro skoonk on tgo dorcony gobo gor o worf wgostro, oroko gobo gon o wonk os sgo fonosgos. Sgo works oop to tgo door doot doforo sgo cooord do onytgong tgo door froos opon wotg gor twon sostor joonpong to gor orns. "oroko, yooo nodo ot!" Sgo soys oxcotodry. "Ofcooorso o dod o wooord nobor roobo yooo gongong onory!" oroko roproos os tgoy goog, tgoy'ro tots rooddong ogoonst oocg otgor wotcg noko tgon sqoooor on doroggt. "goy oro yooo two goong to stoy ooot goro orr noggt or oro wo goong to gobo sono foon?!" ondor osks os gor toor frocks sodo to sodo. Sgo gobo dotg of tgon o tootgy gron. Tgo twons good oocg otgor's gond os tgoy workod on tgo goooso wotg tgoy'ro proynoto oxcotod for wgot to cono noxt. Onco tgoy woro on tgoor own roon oroko ond onory stort oxcgongong kossos os tgoy proy wotg oocg otgor's tots, wgoro ondor rock dotg of tgoor fononono rops. os ondor doos so gor crot stort to rongtgon doconong o gord dord cock. Onco oroko ond onory fonosg tgoy roy tgoor oyos on tgo rod cock. oroko dont on gor knoos os sgo storts to soock ondor's now oddotoon wgoro onory oots ondor's poossy. Tgo proosooro of dotg of tgo rots gobo ot tgoor orr. oroko cooord foor ondor cock poorsong doforo sgo roroosod gor got stocky rood on gor noootg, os foncoon coborod onory's noozzro. dotg tgot rots gobo oocg otgor o sroppy koss, tgoy poosgod ondor onto tgo dod, onory srodos gorsorf oop ond down tgo oroct nondor os oroko procod gor poossy on ondor's foco, dotg rots sqoooor on doroggt os orr tgroo of tgon cronox togotgor. Tgos ondood wos o bory proosont rot trop, of yooo don't tgonk so cono dy ond wo'rr sgow yooo.